L O S T
by Akai no Tsubasa
Summary: "Aku benar, 'kan? Sasuke-ku masih hidup." Nyeri yang membuatnya terjun dalam jurang ekstasy begitu terluapkan tatkala ia menggigit pergelangan tangannya hingga menggulir noda merah. S.N/ BL/ DL DR/ Dark Theme


**First warn**: Sediakan kamus untuk membaca fic gaje saya ini. Saya tak mau disuruh bertanggungjawab jika reader sekalian terjangkit kebingungan kronis… #run sebelum disambit.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:  
><strong>M… for some reasons.

** Warning: **

OOC maybe, typo(s), dark theme, full descriptions, chara's death, sho-ai, dll.

Ah yeah, don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>Purnama menyemai emisi merah. Sewarna darah. Selaksa percikan mega membara yang berdisosiasi dalam kombinasi abnormal.<p>

Hening.

Bergeming.

Bagai bayang megah yang menguar digdaya di tahta singgasana sekaligus menjadi simbolik abadi akan sebuah fenomena yang mengimplikasikan kekuatan magis yang tak bisa diukur dengan logis.

Tiada satu pun konstelasi malam yang menebar canda di bentangan kelam _Ephemeral_; yang rutin menyapa iringan petala langit yang berarak dalam gerak konstan. Pijar distorsi jingga kemerah-merahan itu memberi hijab cahaya tak biasa di seluruh jagad alam yang tak tertawan rintangan.

Sosok pemuda dengan badan tegap yang berdiri diam beratapkan _halo_ bulan itu terlihat bergerak. Kepala bermahkota harmoninya menengadah. Rambut eboni mencuat dengan poni panjang membingkai, menari gemulai di bawah komando sang angin. Wajah putihnya sedikit berbias cahaya di bawah naungan sang penguasa kegelapan. Refleksi lukisan malam terpatri jelas di sepasang retina legamnya.

Indah─ia akui. Namun… menjerat di saat bersamaan. Seperti lingkaran hitam tak berdasar yang kian gencar menjerumuskan. Ia mencoba menemukan ikhtisar yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dengan segenap intelegensi yang ia sandang.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, ia melepas dengusan. Ia mulai jengah dan… merasa aneh. Bukan tipikal dirinya yang meluangkan sedikit waktu hanya untuk hal tak berguna seperti itu. Bahkan ia tak melontar dalih yang bisa dinalar dengan logika untuk membenarkan dirinya yang baru saja bertingkah konyol: _berdiam tanpa melakukan tindakan signifikan lantas mendongakkan kepala hanya untuk menerka-nerka definisi sebenarnya sebuah fenomena yang─jika ia mau jujur: ia rasakan─tak biasa_.

_Hell, no!_ Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kaku dan dingin menjelma menjadi seorang berwatak sensitif yang berpedoman pada kata hati?

Tak mau terhanyut lebih lama lagi, ia kembali menggulirkan oniks kelamnya pada jalan panjang nan lengang seperti tak berbatas yang dipartisi pepohonan liar di masing-masing sisi tepat di hadapannya.

Tanpa sangsi, kaki berbalut celana _jeans_ panjang itu kembali menghantar langkah di antara komunitas vegetasi basah. Lamat-lamat menyusuri teritori asing namun terasa familiar yang tak pernah ia jamah. Matanya yang identik dengan mata elang awas mengedar dan menjelajah. Sementara instingnya terus menyerukan nada tak enak yang tak sanggup ia bantah. Nalarnya menggumam prolog akan sebuah situasi yang tak pernah ia prediksikan terjadi yang kini sedang merambah.

_Di mana ini? Dan kenapa… kenapa langkahnya membawanya ke tempat ini?_

Itu… hanya dua dari sekian banyaknya kompilasi tanya yang tak jelas orientasi jawabannya. Yang jelas, ada sesuatu yang menuntunnya kemari, ke tempat ini. _Ia merasakannya. _Lagi-lagi ia mendengus.

Ia seakan terinjeksi anestesi. Jiwanya terpenjara di alam bawah sadar yang tak ia kehendaki. Seperti penderita _sleepwalker_ namun dengan mata terbuka. Ia bahkan lupa; _seorang Uchiha bisa lupa? cih, menggelikan_, jika ditanya aktivitas terakhir kali yang dilakukannya sebelum sampai ke areal ini.

Indera pendengarannya menangkap melodi alam yang tengah menyenandungkan simponi yang membekukan, mengiring layaknya riuh orkestra setiap detik pijakan yang ia hasilkan. Pepohonan tinggi menjulang yang lebih menyerupai sesosok monster raksasa; ranting-rantingnya yang terderak bayu melambai-lambai dan menggubah partitur tak beritme, seakan memberi impresi menakutkan. Kaum-kaum nokturnal bernyanyi liris sebagai wujud kolaborasi, bersembunyi di balik rerimbunan.

Ia masih melangkah dalam diam tatkala arus dingin menghambur nyalang ke arahnya dan menerjang pori-pori hingga merangsek ke sendi tulang, seakan mengadaptasikan diri dengan atmosfer suram di sekelilingnya.

Ia merapatkan _sweater_ yang ia kenakan. Ia mulai menggigil. Bulu kuduknya mendadak meremang. Tangannya menelusup ke dalam saku. Dingin yang _misterius_ menguasai tubuhnya. Bukan karena jarum es yang merungkup jasmaninya. Bukan karena suasana menyeramkan yang kini merongrong seluruh sukmanya. Bukan karena invansi paranoid─_hanya karena ia sendirian_; itu bukan hal tak lazim lagi untuk seorang antisosial seperti dirinya. Ada ihwal lain yang sanggup membuatnya gamang, menyebabkan seorang keturunan Uchiha seperti dirinya dirundung cekam.

Ia masih belum juga bisa menerjemahkan: untuk apa dia di sini dan bagaimana bisa jejaknya berakhir di sini? Runtutan hipotesa menambah daftar tak kasatmata yang coba ia rangkum keseluruhan, menemukan satu titik temu. Namun, nihil. Hasil analisa menunjukkan reaksi negatif. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. _Sigh, IQ jeniusnya tak berdaya fungsi._ Ia seperti menjadi budak hipnotis seorang _master mentalist, _dituntun untuk menyelesaikan satu fragmen puzzle yang belum tersusun rapi. _Cortex cerberi_-nya seakan diambil kendali. Tak mampu ia rampas alih. Tak dapat ia tampik. Tak ada usaha lain yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai inisiatif─selain menuruti dan menjalankan apa yang diultimatumkan kepada diri.

Ia melaju semakin dalam. Jejaknya mengalun dinamis. Tanpa ada paksaan. Tanpa ada keragu-raguan. Kontradiksi sekali dengan akal sehatnya yang semakin mengaum garang.

Ia tahu.

Ia harus berhenti.

Ia dicecar firasat dan naluri. Ada sesuatu yang _mengerikan_ yang akan menyambutnya di final tapaknya ini. _Ia menggelar spekulasi_.

…

Namun, sia-sia.

Percuma…

Tak berguna impuls resistansi yang ia sorongkan pada seluruh serabut syaraf somatisnya. Kendati, kukuh ia bernaung dalam sikap insensitif dan indeferens atas lantunan absurd yang seakan menarik tubuhnya untuk terus berjalan─ibarat magnet yang berbeda kutub didekatkan.

.

_Sasuke…  
>Kembalilah.<em>

.

Dua bait lirihan yang menyeret namanya menyapa. Kupingnya disetel dalam mode tajam. Mengerahkan seluruh indera yang dipunyainya bahwa suara itu bukan halusinasi semata.

.

_Kembalilah, Sasuke…_

_Kembali._

_Jagat ini bukan lagi milikmu…_

_Bukan._

_._

Tak butuh _loading_ lama untuk tahu dari mana asal suara itu. Ia tahu. Ia sangat sadari perihal itu. Suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan tersebut bukan berasal dari eksternal… melainkan bersumber dari internalnya sendiri─lebih spesifik, dari tempurung kepala ketika ia berniat untuk menghentikan tapaknya.

Bisikan itu laksana mantra, menariknya ke dalam dunia _yang seharusnya_ dijalaninya. Ia tak bisa terlepas begitu saja.

Tak bisa ia statis. Tak bisa ia tepis. Ia hanya sanggup mengertakan gigi dan mendesis. Resonansi itu ibarat pisau yang mengiris. Mengiris karena ia hafal persis. Sebuah nyata yang sayup-sayup merangkak dari dimensi utopis.

Bahwa…

Suara itu…

"Hentikan!" lirihnya, tercekat. Tangan putihnya yang terbenam dalam saku berpindah posisi, mengungkung kedua telinga hingga sisi kepala. Antara sadar atau tidak, ia meng-ekskalasi frekuensi langkahnya, berusaha mengusir untaian nada bak _Requiem_ untuk tidur panjang yang didentingkan jelas di gendang telinganya.

_._

_Kembali, Sasuke._

_Kembali…_

_Ini bukan tempatmu…_

_Napas itu telah binasa direnggut sang waktu…_

_Ingatkah kau akan hal itu?_

_._

"KUMOHON! HENTIKAN!" Jeritan yang terlontar dari laringnya begitu memekakkan telinga. Ia tak kuasa lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Sakitnya tiada terperi. Ia tak peduli ke mana jangkahannya membawanya pergi. Yang terpenting, ia harus lari. Sejauh mungkin. Lari dari sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui. Lari dari sebuah beban yang menghimpit sanubari.

Pohon-pohon di sisi kanan kirinya bagai _frame-frame_ abstrak yang di-_play_ dalam mode cepat ketika tubuhnya terus melesat.

_._

_Kau tak bisa mengingkari._

_Kembali…  
>Harus kembali.<em>

_Kau harus kembali, Sasuke…_

_._

Cukup, ia tak ingin dengar lagi. Tak mau mengiang lagi senandung sendu yang terucap repetisi.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia dalam kondisi itu. Berapa kuantitas tapak yang ia tempuh agar suara itu mau melepasnya. Namun, suara itu terus memburunya layaknya predator haus akan mangsa.

"HENTIKAANNNN!" pekiknya meninggi. Raga berbasuh keringat itu akhirnya tumbang menghempas hamparan beludru hijau di permukaan setelah kakinya terantuk sesuatu yang solid. Ia terjelungup.

Sekonyong-konyong, ia bangun raganya yang didera kelelahan hebat. Ia kemudian menolehkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya terjatuh menubruk tanah. Mengatur napasnya yang megap-megap, ia memaku pandang pada sebentuk siluet pualam yang tertimbun separuhnya di dalam tanah dan sebagian lainnya tergenang semak-semak belukar.

Seolah ada yang menginstruksikan, tubuhnya bergerak refleks mendekati pualam yang berinterval lima kaki dari posisi setengah berbaringnya tersebut. Menyeruak fokus di antara penerangan remang, otaknya yang masuk kriteria jenius itu tak mungkin meleset dalam hal penafsiran: _siluet pualam itu adalah sebuah nisan_. Jantungnya menderu tak menentu. Tangannya terjulur ragu-ragu untuk menyingkap enigma yang masih tersimpan rapi di baliknya. Keingintahuan yang besar mematahkan infeksi skeptis yang dideranya.

Tangannya gemetar ketika menyingkirkan semak-semak pengganggu itu. Begitu pun tak ubahnya dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Napasnya masih belum berkinerja normal.

Aliran darahnya serasa disentak ketika didapatinya ukiran 'SA' dari balik belukar yang telah tersingkap. Penasaran tahap kronis bercokol dalam dirinya. Tanpa jeda lama, ia pun mengibas semua semak yang tersisa dengan cepat.

Ia terpaku. Lidahnya kelu. Tak berhasil menjuntai frasa satu pun.

Symptom-symptom paranoid membentuk aliansi dan menyergap ceruk logika. Ia tak mampu berdiri tegap lagi. Seluruh bobot tubuhnya raib seketika. Kelambu mata itu melebar dalam elastisitas tertinggi; manik arangnya bergerak nanar, tak percaya. Rahang tegasnya merentas kaku. Napasnya menggelepar tak tertata; paru-parunya berhenti berfungsi beberapa saat karena oksigen yang dibutuhkan tak tersuplai dengan semestinya.

"Tidak," desah gelisah itu mengumbar pasrah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, gusar. "Tidak mungkin," sugesti dirinya akan sebuah realitas yang kini terpahat di hadapannya. Ekspresi kengerian berhasil merenggut ekspresi _stoic_ yang tak pernah kandas dari paras porselennya.

.

_Kembali, Sasuke…_

_Kembali._

_Inilah benang merah yang telah tersulam untuk perjalanan akhir kehidupanmu._

_Hadapi kenyataan ini._

_Kau…_

.

Gema itu lagi. Suara itu lagi. Ia masih menolak untuk mengakui bahwa suara yang selalu mengejarnya itu adalah─

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin terjadi," resahnya melipatganda. Sepasang lensanya masih terpatri pada obyek yang kini menjadi central perhatiannya.

.

…_**telah mati**__._

Rest in Peace

Beloved Little Brother

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

Born: 07-23-19xx

Die: 10-10-19xx

.

─**suaranya sendiri.**

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!**"**

* * *

><p><strong>L O S T<strong>

_Lost 1: Whisper_

* * *

><p>Getar suara dari sepatu ber-hak yang bermomentum dengan lantai <em>linoleum<em> memantul di ruang koridor di sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Sesekali terdengar sapa ramah ketika bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang melintasinya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, perjalanannya berakhir. Ia berhenti pada sebuah bangsal bernomor 13.

Ketukan dengan intensitas beberapa kali terdengar kemudian.

"Naruto-_kun_, saatnya sarapan dan minum obat," sopran khas wanita menampar hamparan pintu.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Mengendikkan mata, ia pun melayangkan tangan pada _handle_ dan memutarnya perlahan. Ranjang kosong dengan selimut tersingkap adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya. Alisnya berkerut. _Emerald_nya mengedar pada penjuru ruangan. Sosok berambut pirang itu tidak ada.

Lekas diayunkan langkahnya untuk memasuki ruangan pasien yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini menjadi tanggungjawabnya. Menghampiri meja dan meletakkan nampan berisi bermacam-macam obat dan bubur nasi.

Gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Beranjak dari tempatnya, wanita berhelai _soft pink_ itu melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

"Naruto-_kun_," serunya.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau di dalam?"

Tak ada tanggapan.

Ragu-ragu, ia meraih _handle_ dan memutarnya. Tidak terkunci.

Ia membuka setengahnya dan melongokkan kepala. Ia memasuki ruangan dan menyibak kerai. Air seperti bah melimpah ruah di _bath tub_ dari keran yang menyala. Buru-buru ia matikan keran itu.

Manik _emerald_nya kembali menelusur. Sosok yang dicarinya tidak ditemukannya.

Ia menggigit bibir, gestur yang kerap ia lakukan ketika ia merasa cemas. "Tidak mungkin Namikaze-_san_ membawa pergi adiknya tanpa sepengetahuan Tsunade-_sama_. Lalu... Naruto-_kun_..."

Dan sebuah konklusi didapatkannya.

"Dia… dia kabur."

.

.

.

Berjalan menekuri trotoar, langkah jenjang itu mengalur konstan. Poni pirang keemasan yang sedikit memanjang membingkai paras kecokelatan yang kini menjatuhkan arahnya ke bawah. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah itu. Tak ada guratan emosi yang terpancar di raut yang sekarang tirus itu. Tak ada senyum ceria secerah mentari di musim panas. Yang ada hanya kehampaan dan kekosongan yang mendalam pada paras tersebut.

Bola energi yang dahulu selalu dipijarkannya kini lenyap tak bersisa. Kaca yang dahulu sebiru langit meredup dan mengelam.

Ya, itu dahulu. Ketika penyemangat hidupnya masih ada di sampingnya. Ketika belahan jiwanya masih bernapas untuknya. Ketika jantung hatinya masih berdetak untuknya. Ketika senyum dingin itu masih disimpulkan hanya untuknya. Ketika tubuh atletis itu masih lekat mendekapnya.

Itu dahulu.

Kehilangan dan keputusasaan merampasnya. Menenggelamkannya pada palung samudra di kutub Utara; _kau pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya_. Mencabiknya dengan semena-mena tanpa rasa belas kasihan.

Saat ini semuanya berbeda. Masa lah yang memegang kuasa. Ia hanya salah satu parsial yang terjebak di dalamnya. Hanya sebagai penikmat tanpa mampu untuk memahat ulang apa yang sudah tersirat.

Ia tak sama dengan satu tahun yang lalu.

Raganya hidup, jiwanya mati. Terkubur bersama masa lalu yang terkikis ratusan hari.

Ia mencemooh kakaknya yang tega menjebloskan adik kandungnya sendiri pada rumah sakit khusus penderita sakit jiwa. Ia mencibir pada susternya yang selalu mencekokinya dengan berbagai macam obat memuakkan; Ia juga membencinya ketika wanita berambut _pink_ itu, perawatnya, selalu menunjukkan air muka panik dan iba kepadanya tiap kali tangan terampil wanita itu membebat luka akibat torehan silet─yang ia ciptakan sendiri─di pergelangan tangannya. Ia melirik sinis pada dokternya yang setiap hari menanyakan kabar dan menge-cek perkembangan medisnya.

Hell! _**Dia tidak gila. Orang-orang itu yang gila**_**_. Orang-orang yang tidak bisa memahaminya, mereka lah yang pantas disebut gila._** Ia hanya merasa… kehilangan. Setidaknya itulah asumsi yang ia ideologikan.

Tak satu pun obat yang dapat meluruhkan sakitnya. Tak satu pun valium yang dapat menenangkannya. Tak seorang pun dokter yang sanggup menyembuhkannya. Karena memang **ia tidak gila**. Sekali lagi ia tekankan.

Ia terus berjalan. Ia tak hirau pada lalu lalang orang yang melintas menabrak tubuh tak bergemingnya. Ia tak acuh hiruk pikuknya alam luar. Ia seakan hidup di dunianya sendiri. _Mendirikan bangunan fantasi dari beton-beton imajinasi dan berlandasan ilusi._

Sosok berbalut putih itu melambat. Ia berhenti di depan kubangan air pada ceruk trotoar. Membiarkan refleksi dirinya terpantul di sana. Ia amati dengan seksama. Garis-garis hitam di bawah mata terpampang jelas. Birunya langit tak sepadan lagi dengan biru miliknya. Cerahnya matahari tak selaras lagi dengan cerah rambutnya. Ia kehilangan dia juga diri pribadinya.

Ironis. Ia menyungging lengkung miris.

Ia memberi kontribusi pada diam. Mengungkung diri pada rayuan kontemplasi yang mulai tak memburam. Denting terdengar mengawang. Senyum tak terdefinisi kembali terutas dalam gerak lamban.

"Sasuke-ku belum mati." Bibir pucat itu terbuka dan mengurai frasa. "Ia hanya pergi. Sebentar lagi akan kembali. Pasti." Rapalan itu lah yang tak lekang mampir di bibirnya. Mengukuhkan segenap nalar dan naluri akan sebuah sergahan kenyataan.

Aroma _mint_ familiar yang bersiur di sampingnya membuatnya membatu. Jantungnya mulai ekstrim berpacu. Napasnya membeku. Serangkaian sensasi yang tak pernah lagi dirasakannya setelah kepergian sosok itu.

Waktu seakan diberi efek _slow motion_ ketika kepalanya mendongak dan secara perlahan menoleh. Pendulumnya bergoyang pada satuan _micron secons_.

Iris biru cemerlangnya yang telah memudar melebar.

Ia bisa melihatnya─dengan jelas. Meski dari balik punggung tegap figur pemuda itu: Rambut mencuat yang tipikal dan postur tubuh sempurna. Persis seperti yang selama ini terekam dalam _lobus parientalis_nya. Ia tak mungkin salah.

Senyum seperti penderita skizofrenia terentang lebar di bibirnya. Ada pengharapan besar di mata safir itu ketika mengerling pemuda berpostur tinggi yang terus saja berjalan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menyorot dirinya.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendekatkannya di depan bibir. "Sasuke-ku masih hidup." Nyeri yang membuatnya terjun dalam jurang ekstasy begitu terluapkan tatkala ia menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri hingga menggulir noda merah.

.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**.**

Silakan offense atas kesamaan cerita, kritikan akan gajenya fic saya, flame akan bahasa kompleks yang saya gunakan.

Jaa… mata ashita. ^^


End file.
